To Have and to Hold
by Ladykestrel
Summary: Jim and Iris’s most special day is filled with twists and turns. Will they make it through in spite of an unexpected revelation from Iris?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO CBS OR ANTHONY ZUIKER**

**A/N: Jim and Iris's most special day is filled with twists and turns. Will they make it through in spite of an unexpected revelation from Iris? **

**RATING: M (for sensuality)**

**GENRE: Romance/Comedy/Some Angst**

**TIMELINE: Takes place after "As You Wish"**

**EPISODE INFLUENCES/SPOILERS: Bang, Bang; Way To Go; Built to Kill (Part 1)**

"TO HAVE AND TO HOLD"

CHAPTER ONE

Brass awoke with a start as the morning sun streamed in through the blinds of his bedroom window. He groaned from the aftereffects of a hangover from his bachelor party the night before, considering himself lucky that he was at least in his own bed. Knowing today was his wedding day Jim struggled to sit up as his head pounded and the sunlight being too bright for his weary eyes. 'Iris will hand me my butt if I don't get going', he thought and then chided himself. Iris was nothing like his ex-wife from years ago, as he recalled his first wedding day. Nancy had been irate from the get-go when she'd heard about the bachelor party alone.

Who had driven him home he had no clue but was sure he had been in no shape to drive as it was. A large banquet room, at the Bellagio, had been rented for the party. As Jim's best man, Grissom had been in charge of all the festivities but had been readily helped by Warrick, Nick and Greg. All of the male members of the CSI team were on hand as well as several of Jim's friends from the LVPD. Brass recalled a lot of toasting going on and then the arrival of a buxom and scantily clad young woman named "Forever Cherry". His memory got fuzzy after that, probably a good thing, except for the lipstick kisses all over his face and they went further down than that.

Making his way to the bathroom, Brass faced a bleary-eyed reflection in the mirror. "Jim, pal, you look like hell and feel like it too," he told himself as he reached for some Alka Seltzer. The wedding was scheduled for late in the afternoon, so he had time on his side to begin his recovery process.

He then heard loud snoring coming from his living room. Grabbing a robe, Jim went out to find Grissom sacked out on his couch. Grissom didn't look much better than Brass at that point, looking scruffy with five o'clock shadow and in rumpled clothes, not anything like his usual neat and well-dressed self. Brass grinned down at him, knowing he had a solid best friend, especially after he'd been shot well what seemed a lifetime ago now. That event alone had brought so much change into his life, some good and some not so good, yet he knew he was a stronger person for it, and grateful for each day.

"Gil, pal, wake up," Jim said as he shook Grissom's shoulder.

Grissom grumbled and muttered incoherently, rolling over on his side on the couch. Brass wouldn't take no for an answer and continued to shake Gil.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, rise and shine. I need you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, especially today." Jim said as he finally succeeded in getting Grissom to open his bloodshot blue eyes.

Uttering a groan, Grissom rasped, "What are you doing at my place, Jim?"

Jim let out a snort of laughter. "Your place? More like my place pal!"

Grissom held his head in his hands before trying to sit up very slowly. "That must have been some party last night. I don't even remember driving here."

"I'm sure we'll get all the gory details at the wedding chapel. Here's some Alka Seltzer to help jump-start you. I'll get some coffee goin' too. Man…it just hit me…I'm getting hitched today." Brass said in wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO CBS OR ANTHONY ZUIKER**

**A/N: Jim and Iris's most special day is filled with twists and turns. Will they make it through in spite of an unexpected revelation from Iris? **

**RATING: M (for sensuality)**

**GENRE: Romance/Comedy/Some Angst**

**TIMELINE: Takes place after "As You Wish"**

**EPISODE INFLUENCES/SPOILERS: Bang, Bang; Way To Go; Built to Kill (Part 1)**

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: (accidentally omitted from Chapter One)**

**To my two lady betas, Kacee and Mel, you are my muses-in-waiting. Your input, time and assistance make this possible. **

"**You're My First, My Last, My Everything," written by Peter Radclifee, Tony Sepe, Barry White; performed by Barry White. **

CHAPTER TWO

The snooze alarm went off, yet again, by Iris's bed; its tone was insistent, and unyielding. Iris had to push Cyrano and Durante off the bed, to try to hit the snooze one more time. The dogs hesitantly jumped to the floor, to lie where they should have been in the first place. Knowing she was a pushover about that, Iris had to chuckle in spite of it. That was probably changing after today, as she doubted Jim would allow the dogs to be a dividing wall in the same bed. She shivered at the thought…in a few hours she would be Mrs. James Brass, on her honeymoon at a suite in the Bellagio.

It had been a late night for her as well, at the bachelorette party given her by Catherine and Sara. The party had been attended by Ellie (Jim's daughter), Wendy, Jackie, Sofia, and other women from the lab and police departments. Iris had made a point to invite a brand-new detective, named Kacee, to come also. She knew the feeling of being the new girl in town, as well as on a new job. It had been a pretty exciting night by Iris's standards, even though the appearance of a male exotic dancer dressed as an LVPD captain brought the house down. Iris was still sore from how hard she had laughed, opting not to place money in strategic places on the male dancer. The other women though had been very generous in their tips, and encouragement of his performance.

Looking at the alarm clock, Iris gasped and hurriedly got up from her bed. She stopped for a moment, to take a glance at what would be her last time asleep here. After they returned from their honeymoon, she and Jim would be back at his home, their home she corrected herself. She still found herself amazed as to how they had met, and fallen for one another. They were so very different and yet alike.

Her cell phone rang… "King," she answered quickly, not even glancing at to see who was calling.

"No, it's soon to be Brass," said the gruff, but growling, voice she adored.

Still giggling, Iris said, "Yes, sir?"

"How ya doin'?" Jim asked, all Jersey right now.

"Splendiferous. How ya doin' yourself?" Iris replied. She'd never get his accent down right. Her own Midwest accent was generic at best.

"Well, I know it's considered bad luck for the bride to be seen by the groom before the ceremony, right?" Brass asked.

"That's when she's in her wedding dress, so they say. Why?" Iris countered, curiously.

"I'm on my way to see my bride before the deed is done later today and wanted to be sure I didn't have to dodge any lightning bolts and I promise not to try and undo your chastity belt!" Jim said, amiably.

Iris felt herself melt inside, at being called his bride. "Wow-whoa-whew, you had to do it didn't you!"

Brass laughed heartily at that. He enjoyed causing Iris to become flustered; she maintained an innocence about her that charmed him. "I'll be by to pick you up, in about an hour".

"Very well, Master Brass," Iris said, knowing how Jim ate that pet name up,

Reviews are welcome and coveted.

Thanks,

LadyKestrel


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Jim pulled up in front of Iris's soon to be vacant town home. They would be going through the process of combining their households. Iris had already rented her town home to Kacee, who would be moving in promptly. She and the young detective had quickly become fast friends, Iris counting her as close as she did Sara and Catherine.

Iris heard Jim come through the front door, as Durante and Cyrano whined and begged for attention. They seemed to sense the coming changes, but Brass had made it clear the dogs would stay. Package deal he'd told Iris.

Brass was greeted by Iris with a hug and a peck on the cheek, but he in turn gave her a long, lingering kiss as he pressed her against the wall. He marveled at the response he generated in her. This kiss was leading them somewhere he wanted to go, and go now.

However, Iris reluctantly pulled back, looking up at Jim with her chocolate-brown eyes. She'd started wearing contacts recently, and Jim liked her better without glasses. "I want to now, I really do, but can we wait just a bit longer?" she said huskily as she nuzzled him, and butterfly-kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Woman, you don't know how hard...and I mean HARD...it is to wait," he said with a soft groan. "But you're worth it and tonight will prove that." Jim gave her another long, searching kiss, reveling in how she reacted to him. Iris gently nibbled on his lower lip. If she didn't stop now, there'd be no turning back.

"Sorry, lover, couldn't resist, you're too yummy!" Iris said with a sly grin. Brass had been called different things during an intimate encounter, but never yummy before and just felt his heart flip-flop, at this delightful woman in his arms, who never ceased to amaze him in how she gave herself to him.

"Yeah, well, it's gonna be 'hard' driving to the wedding chapel in my current condition," Brass quipped.

"My stuff's ready to go. Kacee will drop off the dogs at the boarding place for us." Iris said, laughingly.

Jim held the door for Iris, and then hurried to his side to drive on to the wedding chapel. He just couldn't help it; his mind was in honeymoon mode.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Jim and Iris arrived at The Princess Wedding Chapel. They had agreed that they wanted a small intimate but traditional wedding, in spite of the rushed nature of how it was coming together, with their closest friends in attendance. They planned to visit their families while on their honeymoon. Iris's family had extended their happy wishes to them back in Indianapolis. Jim's mother anxiously waited to meet them in Newark; her current health prevented her being able to fly out for the wedding. Even though Jim had proposed only a month ago, he had wanted a quick wedding. Ever since recovering from his near-fatal gunshot wound, he had a new appreciation of time and wanted to make the most of it with Iris.

Catherine and Sara met them at the door.

"You two look like you started the honeymoon already," Catherine said with mock severity. She was rewarded with a startled glance from Iris, while Brass just grinned away.

"They're ready to do the rehearsal," Sara laughed.

Everyone quickly assumed his or her place for the rehearsal to begin. Besides Grissom as best man, the groomsmen consisted of Nick, Warrick and Greg. The bridesmaids were Catherine, Ellie and Kacee. Sara was the maid of honor. Doctor Albert Robbins was going to walk Iris down the aisle. Little Heidi was the flower girl. The child with Down syndrome was making the most of showing off her princess dress as she called it.

The rehearsal went smoothly and was followed by a small lunch for the wedding party members. Iris was now beginning to feel nervous, and her appetite was nil. She needed some air and excused herself from the table. Brass had been talking to Grissom and saw her leave.

Iris walked out to a courtyard to stand by a fountain. The spray from it was cooling and soothing. She stood quietly with eyes closed, enjoying a tranquil moment. Strong arms suddenly enfolded her as she relaxed into them. Jim spoke softly into her ear, "You okay, milady?"

"Never better…never happier," Iris whispered up to him.

"Careful, don't wanna arrest you for evadin' a wedding," Brass said with a low, throaty laugh. "Come on, your ladies in waiting say it's time to get ready."

They walked back arm-in-arm.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Catherine and Sara fussed over Iris like little girls playing with their Barbie dolls. Her wedding gown was a lovely lilac color and Iris breathed a sigh of relief when it fit like a second skin. Her hard work at the gym or extra fencing practices had paid off. As Sara worked on curling her hair, Catherine was expertly applying make-up as Iris meekly followed every command. Ellie was on hand for any last-minute gophering.

In keeping with the saying of "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue", Iris wore her grandmother's cameo brooch for something old, Catherine had given her a necklace of amethyst-colored crystals for something new, Sara had loaned her pearl earrings for something borrowed, and Iris wore a blue garter to complete the requirements of the tradition.

"Now, about your wedding night, here's some advice…anything goes," smirked Catherine with a wink. "And I have no doubt that spending the first of many nights with Brass will be anything but boring. But this isn't your first time, you've been married before, so you know what to expect."

Iris nodded, taking in what Cat said, but if they only knew…

It was Sara's turn to give her friend advice. "Jim couldn't have found a better person to be with. You're exactly what our Brass man needs…someone who will cherish him…and give him non-stop lovin'…" Sara cracked up at that point, breaking into helpless giggles.

"Sara, m'girl, I will take those words to heart, truly," Iris said with a wry smile.

Ellie was still amazed she was included in the wedding. Her relationship with her father continued to improve, and much of that had to with Iris she thought. She had been elated when Jim called with news of having proposed to Iris and that a wedding was soon to follow. When Iris had personally called her to ask her to be a bridesmaid as she was family, Ellie had marveled at how she was made to feel wanted and connected.

Meanwhile in the groom's room…

Grissom helped Brass finish with the final points of his tux, including the tie that Brass found himself to be all fingers with. "It's been a while since I had one of these get-ups on," Brass growled, pulling at the collar.

"Jim, it's incumbent upon me to give you advice regarding the wedding night to come but you've been down this road already," Grissom smiled at his best friend.

Brass looked at Grissom. "I'm a lucky son of a…"

Grissom put up his hand. "I don't subscribe to the concept of luck. You know my credo is to follow the evidence to its conclusion. So that's why I know you and Iris are in it for the duration, the evidence is overwhelming."

The two men stared at each other for a moment, silently acknowledging the deep friendship they shared.

Brass then slapped Grissom on the back at that. "Think it's time to do the deed then."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Nick, Warrick and Greg were ushering in the guests to be seated in the chapel. Brass was stunned to see Annie Kramer walk in and be seated. He quickly made his way to where she sat. This could prove to be an awkward situation.

"Annie, how are ya?" Jim asked. He embraced her as she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"My Jimmy, aren't you a handsome boy today," Annie said softly. "Don't think I'm here to crash your special day or anything…Iris invited me."

Brass shook his head in surprise. "That's Iris," he said, still trying to fathom the motives of his bride.

"She's a class act all the way, Jimmy. Not many women would invite the ex-lover of their fiancé to the wedding and be absolutely sincere about it. And, no, I won't object when the minister gets to that part." Annie said, smiling wistfully, in spite of herself.

"Hon, hope to see you at the reception, gotta go," Brass said.

"I'll be there," Annie replied.

"Jim! Down in front," Grissom called out to Brass.

Brass squeezed Annie on the shoulder and got up to rejoin Grissom.

Pastor Mel Olle, from the church Iris attended, was going over last-minute instructions with Jim and Grissom just before the ceremony began.

In a room just off the back of the chapel, Iris waited with Doctor Albert Robbins. "Al, I feel faint. Do I look okay?" Iris asked, her voice quavering just a bit.

"Iris, you've watched me do autopsies on the worst without puking and you feel faint over this? I haven't seen a lovelier bride besides the one I've been married to as you, my dear." Albert said truthfully as he gave Iris a soft kiss on the cheek.

"My thanks," Iris said, inclining her head.

"Well, they're playing your song," Albert said as he offered his arm to Iris.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The organist began to play the entry music.

Pastor Mel Olle made her way down the aisle first to stand in the front.

Jim then walked down the aisle, followed shortly by Grissom, as Jim took his place to the left of Pastor Olle and Grissom stood by his side.

Heidi slowly walked down the aisle spreading the flower petals; she was being careful to put the petals down here and there, just as Miss Iris had shown her. She then went to sit with her mother who was on the front row.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids next came down the aisle in their respective pairs: Warrick with Catherine, Nick with Kacee, and Greg with Ellie. The bridesmaids went to the left to stand as the groomsmen went to stand beside Grissom.

Sara, resplendent in a beautiful lavender dress, walked down the aisle next, as the maid of honor. Her eyes were on Grissom. This could have been their day she thought as she came to stand across from him to the right of Pastor Mel. Grissom stared lovingly at Sara, taking in her beauty, knowing in his heart they would be together like this one day. He pledged that to Sara, and she saw it in his eyes.

The music then changed to play "Here Comes the Bride" as the guests of the wedding party rose to stand.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

As Al held her arm, Iris walked down the aisle toward her intended. Though her heart was pounding and she had butterflies in her stomach, nothing could match her radiant smile. She saw Annie and inclined her head slightly to acknowledge her. Annie nodded back, smiling with tear-bright eyes; there was no animosity between them.

After arriving at the end of the aisle, Doc stepped away and then behind Iris. Pastor Olle then asked Jim, "Do you, James Brass, come here of your own free will to take Iris King as your wedded wife?"

Jim said, "I do."

Pastor Olle then asked Iris, "Do you, Iris King, come here of your own free will to take James Brass as your wedded husband?"

Iris replied, "I do."

Pastor Mel then said, "If either of you or anyone in this assembly knows any just cause why this marriage should not be performed, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace."

The chapel remained silent, except for few dry coughs.

Pastor Olle continued, "Who then does give this woman to wed?"

Al said in a clear voice, "I do give this woman to wed." He shook Jim's hand, as Brass then extended his arm to his bride. Jim took Iris and led her to stand with him before Pastor Olle. He lifted her veil back and stared down into her mocha-colored eyes. She never looked more beautiful to him than she did right now. Her thoughts of him were the same as she gazed up, her face saying all that need be said. If this was a dream, she never wanted to awaken.

Jim then repeated after Pastor Olle, "I, James, take thee Iris to be my bedded…er, my wedded then bedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Jim's slip of the tongue had caused a ripple of laughter to run through the wedding party as Iris's eyes widened in disbelief as she quickly recovered and just gazed at Jim with an amused look.

Iris also repeated after the pastor, "I, Iris, take thee James to be my wedded then bedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." This brought out-and-out laughter throughout the chapel at Iris's counter to Jim's previous putting the cart-before-the-horse.

"At this time, I ask that you place the marriage rings in my hand," said Pastor Olle after clearing her throat and looking candidly at the couple. Grissom found himself fumbling in his pockets to finally locate the rings, Jim giving him an exasperated look, after which he gave them to the minister.

"May the Lord bless these rings which you give as your sign of love and devotion," Pastor Olle continued. "James, as you place Iris's ring on her finger I ask that you repeat these words, "With this ring I thee wed."

Jim, smiling broadly, said, "With this ring I thee wed." He placed the wedding band onto Iris's left third finger and gave her a wink.

"Iris, as you place James' ring on his finger I ask that you repeat the words, "With this ring I thee wed." Pastor Olle finished.

As she slipped the band onto Jim's ring finger, she looked up at him with a glowing smile as well, saying, "With this ring I thee wed."

The couple then moved to light a unity candle as Pastor Olle stated: "We will now ask the bride and groom to light a candle symbolic of their relationship and their individual selves. James and Iris, these two candles represent the light of your individual spirits. The center candle represents the light of your relationship. In allowing the flame of only the large candle to remain lit, you accept each other's individuality as a means to fulfilling your oneness. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you."

The minister then joined the right hands of the couple together and said, "Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. For as much as James and Iris have consented together in Holy Wedlock and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Pastor Olle then said, "You may kiss your bride."

Jim drew Iris close as she tilted her head toward him as their lips met, Iris's eyes widening as Jim's tongue danced with her own just a little. She could see the glint in his eye and giggled softly against his lips.

They were then asked by Pastor Mel to turn and face their guests.

"May I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. James Brass," said the minister, as they were greeted with applause and shouts.

Jim took his wife by the arm and walked her up the aisle, two souls now one, followed by Grissom with Sara, the groomsmen and the bridesmaids.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The band playing at the wedding reception was made up of members of the LVPD. After pictures had been taken and they had done the traditional mutual eating of a piece of wedding cake, Jim and Iris had changed out of their wedding clothes to be more casual, their logic being they wanted to fully enjoy the evening without being in formal attire. In fact, the rest of groomsmen and bridesmaids had opted to do the same.

Jim had picked the song he wanted to hear for the bride's dance, that being "You're My First, My Last, My Everything" by Barry White. He ushered Iris out to the middle of the dance floor as the music started, dipping her suddenly as they being began to slow dance. She laid her head against his cheek as Brass lead, as they listened to Barry sing:

"My first, my last, my everything.  
And the answer to all my dreams.  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star.  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are

I know there's only, only one like you.  
There's no way, they could have made two.  
You're all I'm living for,  
Your love I'll keep for evermore,

You're the first, you're the last, my everything.  
And with you I've found so many things  
A love so new only you could bring  
Can't you see if you,  
You'll make me feel this way.  
You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day.

I see so many ways that I can love you,  
Till the day I die.  
You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream.  
You're the first, the last, my everything

I know there's only, only one like you.  
There's no way they could have made two.  
Girl you're my reality  
But I'm lost in a dream

You're the first, you're the last, my everything."

"Ya know, that song makes me think of you," Brass said in a low gravelly voice, doing his best Barry impersonation.

"So sing to me, Master Brass," Iris challenged with raised eyebrows twice quickly in a suggestive manner.

Jim obliged her and began to sing low into her ear, his voice proving to be a rich tenor to alto. She grinned up at him with a look of delight.

As the song concluded, Grissom had been dancing with Sara and maneuvered themselves beside the happy couple.

"Jim, could I have this next dance with your lovely bride?" asked Grissom. Sara echoed the request to dance with Brass.

However, the next song had been a special request by Iris to be her favorite Keith Urban song "Somebody Like You" and she got Grissom into doing the Texas two-step. Brass followed close behind with Sara as they moved swiftly about the floor. The rest of the wedding guests were hard-pressed to keep up, the exception being Warrick with Catherine and Kacee with Nick. Grissom admired how quick Iris was on her feet, with Iris smiling her encouragement as they twirled and looped. Brass was kidding with Sara as they moved along, as he expertly dipped her and whirled her. For fun, Iris then suddenly switched to dance with Nick as Kacee slid over to partner with Grissom. Nick, being from Dallas, knew the two-step best and eagerly went with it.

As the next song started, Jim, though, wanted his bride back and quickly switched Sara to Nick. Brass initiated some dirty dancing type moves as he held Iris tightly to him, thoroughly enjoying the feel of having Iris held so close to him and that she moved as one with him. Brass gave his friends a wicked grin as he heard the catcalls coming from Grissom and the rest of the guys. Iris smiled slyly in return and arched against him suggestively for the moment, Jim delighted at her move by the Cheshire-cat smirk on his face. That fun would have to wait for a little while he told her as her face flushed a bit in response.

Iris took it upon herself to seek out Warrick to invite him to "slide-n-glide" with her, which was new type of couple western dancing. She told him to just follow along. To his amazement this was a combination of the Texas two-step with dirty dancing type moves and while he was moving easily with Iris, he found himself impressed by how his diminutive partner was in sync with him and how deceptively limber she proved to be. He was going to have to tell Brass that the honeymoon ahead should prove to be very interesting. Warrick grinned at Iris as they were getting a lot of hoots and catcalls from the wedding party, some comments directed at Jim to take out extra life insurance. Iris gave Warrick a coquettish look in reply as well as a wink. Brass was proving to be extra observant with an enigmatic expression on his face as watched them. Iris continued to be full of surprises.

When the time came for Iris to toss her bouquet, it was pandemonium as the women all clamored to grab the flowers. As if Iris had eyes in the back of her head when she threw them, they landed squarely in Sara's hands as she snuck a look at Grissom, who smiled secretively in return. Iris was delighted the bouquet found the mark she had hoped for, as she caught the looks exchanged between Grissom and Sara.

It was much the same when Brass went to remove the blue garter from Iris's thigh. She shivered at the contact of his hands upon her. Jim sensed this and looked up at her with a sly smirk and arched eyebrow. He expertly slipped off the garter and sent it flying through the air. The male guests were scrambling to catch it, no one more surprised than Grissom when it landed on the top of his curly graying head. Iris had never seen Grissom blush before but it was worth seeing him go from pink to crimson in mere moments.

The next few hours passed along happily. Jim had even danced once with Annie as Iris watched fondly. She had no qualms in her heart for she trusted Jim implicitly. No specter of a prior lover would cloud their wedding night. Brass now held a sleepy Heidi who had begged to dance with Mithter Jim as she called him. She yawned as rested her head on his shoulder as she clung to him. Janice, Heidi's mother, came over to relieve Brass of his passenger. He smiled as he returned Heidi to her mother's arms.

Ellie was standing with Iris as he walked to them. "Jim, dance with your daughter," Iris said, just before her hand was claimed by Greg for the next song. She flashed Brass a wink, as she was lead away for another go on the dance floor.

As Jim slow danced with his daughter, he remembered years ago dancing with Ellie as a little girl held in his arms much like now. She had been a true daddy's girl then and perhaps was becoming one again at least for now. Iris seemed to know intuitively when to encourage them.

At the end of the song, Jim reluctantly parted from Ellie. He gave her a long hug and told her how happy he was she was there to be part of this special day. Brass then went to join his new bride. "It's time to go," he said simply. "We've got a honeymoon to get underway." Iris nodded in agreement. He'd already told Grissom who was organizing the guests to send them on their way.

Iris found herself flanked by Catherine and Sara as they each hugged her and each told her not to forget their advice. She saw Kacee making her way over.

"I hope you're blessed with every happiness," Kacee said shyly to Iris as they embraced each other.

Nick along with Warrick and Greg came to extend their good wishes to the couple. Iris surprised each of them with a gentle quick kiss on the lips. They shook hands and slapped Jim on the back and told him to go "take care of business." Brass, looking smug, assured them to have no concerns there.

Ellie met her dad. "Umm, Dad, I know things are still kind of out there between us, but I really mean it when I say I'm happy for you and Iris. She's great and I know you'll be together for always." Brass' eyes were moist as he hugged his daughter tightly; he breathed a silent prayer that Ellie was finally headed back to a straighter path in life.

Iris came over to them and was overwhelmed when Ellie in turn embraced her tightly as she said, "Thanks for making my dad happy again."

"Oh, honey, you have a lot to do with that, you know!" replied Iris as she held Ellie close and then put her hand on Ellie's cheek. Jim could see the fondness Iris held for Ellie as never before.

Grissom shook Jim's hand and gave Iris a quick peck on the cheek in farewell. "We'll see you back in three weeks, Master and Mistress Brass."

"Babe, it's time," Jim said to her, putting his arm around her to walk them toward the well wishers lined up on either side.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

With their guests spurring them on with expressions of congratulations and happy honeymooning, Jim quickly squired Iris on outside to the waiting limousine to take them on to the Bellagio. They stopped to wave one final time before getting in.

Iris snuggled against Jim as they headed to the hotel. Brass wasted no time in kissing her, his tongue gently seeking hers and then becoming more insistent. She responded with surprising ardor. Their embrace became more molded to one another.

"Patience, Boss, we're almost there," Iris said. It was one of her pet names for Brass, and he loved being called that.

"To say I need a cold shower is an understatement," Brass grinned down at her.

"Husband," said Iris softly against his lips.

"Wifey," Brass replied, deeply kissing her again, both of them intoxicated with one another.

It was only a matter of minutes before the limousine pulled up in front of the Bellagio, Jim and Iris exiting as the hotel staff quickly removed their luggage to take up to their suite. Brass proudly offered his new bride his arm as they walked into the posh hotel. Iris glanced up at him lovingly with those dark chocolaty eyes he could drown in.

She looked about the spacious lobby as they stopped by the front desk to receive their room card keys. "Pretty swanky, ain't it? Only the best for Mrs. Brass." Jim said sounding very Jersey, but Iris adored his back east accent.

Brass had let the hotel employee go ahead with their luggage on the elevator. He wanted Iris alone for a few moments as they stepped into another elevator. Moving suddenly, he cornered her and pinned her to the wall. "I've always wanted to give the security cameras my own action film," Jim said into Iris's ear. He was rewarded with a hot and very wet kiss that quickly got more involved. "We're never gonna make it to the room…I could just hit the emergency stop button," Brass said jokingly, laughing harder at the play on words, that had each of them chuckling.

"Our first time is not going to be in an elevator, dearest, but hold the thought just the same," said Iris in mock disapproval.

"Uh-huh," Brass agreed.

They reached their floor and headed on to their suite.

Upon reaching their room, the hotel staff had already placed their luggage inside. Jim quickly tipped the young man who promptly departed. He turned suddenly and swept Iris up off her feet to carry her across the threshold.

"Jimmmmyyyy," Iris squeed, which for her was sort of a squeal.

"Here we go," Brass said as he carried her in and kicked the door shut behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Brass carefully set Iris down as they checked out the suite. The three-room suite boasted a large Jacuzzi tub and equally large shower. Iris let out a low whistle, Jim hadn't been kidding when he promised them a great place for their honeymoon night.

"Can you be without my cooking dinner for a few days?" Iris said. She was so accustomed to making their dinner every night.

"I'll get by, babe, got different cooking in mind right now." Brass said huskily to her as he folded his arms about her, sneaking a quick kiss in the process. Her lips tasted honey-sweet to him.

"You so have a love glint in your eyes, Master Brass. Umm, I'll just be a few minutes then." Iris said as she headed into bathroom, shutting the doors behind her.

Brass had called ahead instructions to the hotel staff for certain things to be in place in the room ahead of their arrival. He now proceeded to make some adjustments in the room, moving to change his clothes in the process. The songs of Barry White began to play softly in the background.

The bathroom door opened after several minutes. "Jim…ready to see what you bargained for?" Iris asked, hesitating just a bit.

"Bring it on, hon," Brass said eagerly.

Iris walked out wearing a lavender chemise of silky charmeuse with a beautiful scalloped lace border with sexy lace-up sides and straps that tied over the shoulders. She turned slowly around for the full 360-degree effect, wondering what his reaction would be.

Jim's face spoke volumes and all of it positive. "Hubby like," he finally managed to say. Iris noted he was now wearing a robe himself.

She gasped when she saw how the room looked. Scented candles burned everywhere, giving off waves of gentle illumination. A bottle of chilled champagne with two glasses was beside the bed. The lights were dim, adding to the atmosphere.

She found herself in Jim's arms, fast becoming her favorite place, as he said softly, "Dance with me."

Jim's robe slipped a bit and Iris noted a tattoo high on his right upper arm. It was a dark blue image with radiating arms from the circular center point that said, "Snow". She traced its outline and looked up at him questioningly. Brass felt she should see all and removed the robe. On his right upper chest just below the scar of the bullet he'd taken was the tattooed date of May 11, 2006. He'd not mentioned them before to her.

"Bear, what's the story on your tattoos?" Iris asked.

For a moment Brass was silent, old memories coming to the forefront. "The larger one is in memory of my first partner…a rookie. I was a patrolman back in Newark. We were responding to a 417. Some drunken husband was smacking around his wife, you know, in front of the kids and all. A real bad egg. Neighbors heard gunshots and called the cops. We get there and the guy's out on the porch holding the wife in front of him, gun's pointing at her and then pointing to him. I'm trying to talk him down. I told my partner to stay behind the door of the patrol car where it was safest. The guy suddenly hits his wife with the stock of his shotgun. She falls to the ground. My partner's only thinking of helping her and suddenly runs toward the woman, on instinct, all that training jargon of what to do out the window. The guy never blinked as he raised the shotgun and fired at my partner…it was a fatal shot. My partner's name was Lisa Snowden…we called her Snow for short…I did this to remember her by. It's a snowflake."

She gently kissed the first tattoo, touching the second one she looked up at him again.

"Yeah, the second one. You know I got shot, right? That's the date of the fateful day. Well, after I came back on duty I decided to get a permanent reminder of it, so I can't ever forget, you know. The sensation of getting shot was like a Twilight Zone experience. I could feel myself falling back and hitting the floor. I remember seeing Warrick bending over me as the paramedics got me on the stretcher and to the ambulance. Warrick stayed right with me, too. The emergency room doctor was yelling out orders and I recall getting zapped by those shock paddles. I was in and out after that but I had the strangest dream. I was in my grandmother's flower garden where I used to play as a kid. I wasn't alone though. Someone else I couldn't see was there, like a guardian angel I guess, telling me I was in the balance. Yet there was another voice eventually, a woman's voice that told me let not your heart be troubled." He said wistfully.

Iris's brow furrowed slightly as if the date meant something to her as well. "Wow, that was just before I transferred here from Dallas. Did you ever talk to anyone about it…your dream I mean?" She said at last.

"No, not until now, just seemed you ought to know." Brass replied softly.

Iris repeated her action of gently touching the bullet scar and following it with the softest of kisses. Iris was greatly moved by his story, looking up at Jim with tear-bright eyes. He gave her a half-smile as he kissed her eyes, tasting the saltiness of her unshed tears. "The thing with Snow happened many years ago, hon, this is our day and I want it to stay happy, okay?"

They moved slowly to the rhythm of music with its rich orchestral sounds and the low urgent vocals of Barry. Jim began to move his hands slowly down Iris's shoulders in gentle caresses to her chest and breasts, beginning to explore and seek out those places he wanted to learn that would bring her the greatest pleasure. He alternately started to kiss her face and then move toward her neck. Iris noted their dancing was taking them nearer and nearer to the bed. She let out a soft sound between a sigh and a moan.

"I'm takin' you to the mattresses," Jim said into her ear in his husky voice, Jersey coming through loud and clear.

"From 'The Godfather', right?" asked Iris. "Now there's an offer I can't refuse." They found themselves laughing at that.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Jim leaned Iris down onto the bed. His hands moved to gently cup her breasts, finding she was on the bosomy side, which was fine by him. She was round and curvy, downright voluptuous to him.

"You have bodacious tatas," Brass said with satisfaction.

"Bodacious?" Iris queried, looking down.

"Oh yeah and bouncy too," Jim said in approval.

As he moved to lay her down fully, Iris put her hands on his chest. "Wait," she said simply.

"Iris, cut me a break, I'm ready to burst here," Jim said.

"Trust me…I'll make it worth your while...just sit down here," her voice was husky as well. She got up to go to her suitcase.

"Alrighty then," Brass replied, "just have to keep the stallion corralled a little longer. Steady, boy."

Suppressing the urge to giggle, Iris returned quickly with a bottle of scented oil. She took a moment to admire his manly form, especially the hairy chest, a great plus in her eyes. He waited expectantly in his boxer shorts. "I remember you wore boxers," Iris said smiling fondly, both of them recalling when Brass had ended up in Iris's home as he frantically searched for Ellie all those months ago.

As Brass sat on the edge of the bed, Iris knelt before him and began to massage his feet with the scented oil. She slowly, ever so slowly, worked her way up the calves and to his thighs. Her touch varied from light to firm. Jim's breathing was changing radically, Iris enjoying every minute of the sweet torture she was inflicting on Brass. She continued to work at the thighs, Brass giving her low groans in response.

"Iris, you're killin' me," Jim said in a ragged, gasping voice.

"Hang in there, lover," Iris replied with a low laugh. She quickly got up and moved behind Brass as she went to now massage his back. Using the oil more copiously on his shoulders, she continued to slowly knead his muscles and gently stroke with feather light caresses. She now alternatively used one hand to now massage his chest, his back being gently brushed by her breasts as she continued.

"Now, lay down," she commanded Brass who readily did so.

Iris now gave her full attention to his chest. She continued to knead and caress his chest, leaning down to nip and gently graze him with her lips. His chest hair tickled, but soft moans continued to reward her efforts. Before Brass knew it, she had deftly begun to stroke the front of his boxers as she gave him a sly smile. The evidence of his arousal became a point of fact as he involuntarily arched under the touch of her hands. Her head bent suddenly as she moved in for the kill.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Irissssss!!" Brass nearly yelped. He couldn't believe the sensations flooding through his being. Where had she learned to...? He grasped at her shoulders trying to keep the rhythm she'd created. She was taking him to the brink when…

Her attention suddenly shifted as Brass felt he was going over the edge and beyond the point of no return, grateful that she had spared his life at the last minute. She lazily stretched herself out beside him and playfully rubbed her foot up and down his leg.

"Am I hired?" she purred.

Jim's breathing remained gasping and ragged for a few minutes before he could say something in reply. "That was unfair, honey. Hired? Heaven help me if I ever fire you."

He rolled over to pin her suddenly. "Turnabout's fair play," he said to his quarry. His fingers moved languorously over her soft skin, as he bent to kiss the nape of her neck, then shoulders, and then front of her chest. Brass began to untie the straps holding the chemise in place, his desire to explore acute now. Iris's breathing was different now too he noted with satisfaction. Her chemise came away with one deft flick of Jim's hand and went sliding off the bed.

"No fair, lover, your britches remain in place," Iris complained.

"Not for long, sweetie," Brass said in reply, moving quickly to remedy that situation.

Brass drew Iris back close as he began to rain a series of wet, slow kisses beginning on her upper chest as he continued to explore her torso. Unable to help herself, Iris was making little gasps that told Jim what he wanted to know. He made his way down to her stomach area, but he wasn't stopping his descent. Gently, he slid his hand between her thighs, Iris nearly bucking him off the bed at his touch. She quickly voiced an apology at her involuntary reaction.

Jim grinned at this response. She was a like a finely tuned instrument and he wanted to have her singing, literally. Before she could escape him, he bent to give back what Iris had done for him and then some. He was thorough and left no part of her unexplored. To his delight, Iris was pretty vocal about it and not afraid to say what did or didn't feel right. Was she really from the Midwest, as girls from Jersey were more like this? However, he left her just short of full satisfaction as she had him.

"Job security?" Brass asked, before sweeping down to claim Iris's lips in a long, searching and penetrating kiss that muffled her reply.

"Can't talk with my mouth full, ya know! Oh, yeah, you've job security for life as a matter of fact. Wow-whoa-whew!" Iris finally managed, as Jim gave a low laugh.

Brass drew her close again as they molded themselves to one another. "All the way, babe," he said before kissing her hungrily again.

"Uh, Bear, before we get there..." Iris said haltingly, "I need to 'fess up about something."

"Yeah, hon," Jim replied, planting a line of slow kisses down the side of her face.

"I…I…I've never before," Iris said softly as her voice trailed away.

Jim's last kiss froze on his lips as he gazed down at Iris, the full realization of what she'd just said impacting him.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"You remember my saying when I was married to David it was a sham of a marriage in that area. I always wanted to give myself fully to the man I married, and this is the most special gift I have to give you. That makes you my first, my last, my everything…like in the song," Iris said simply, her eyes dark and wide. She then buried her face in his shoulder, embarrassed, but Jim gently turned her face toward his and she saw a very tender expression there.

"Iris, you humble me," Brass said softly.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my days making it my mission to love you rotten, you know," Iris whispered.

"Starting now," Jim said.

He covered her body with his own as he kissed her softly and then more demandingly. It was his desire to be careful, especially now with what Iris had shared, but it was difficult as he ached to join with her. He didn't mean to but it resonated with Iris, who sought to guide him within herself. He began to slowly make his way in; gentle, gentle, he told himself.

However, Iris suddenly bucked herself hard against him and Jim found himself fully embraced within her. He gasped her name and then said how tight and how good she felt to him. Brass was amazed he was saying this but at the same time he knew this was the person he'd share everything with. Jim suddenly feared he'd caused her pain as a tear slid from her eye as she brushed it away abruptly.

"Baby, what is it…did I…I mean…you okay?" Brass whispered.

"I'm good to go. Did you know we did a fencing move?" Iris said smugly.

"How's that?" Brass queried.

"Thrust by you and parry by me," Iris's giggles escalating.

Brass found himself beginning to laugh; Iris's humor was contagious. To know they could laugh and love at the same time was icing on the cake to Jim. He found himself totally besotted by her all the more.

"We've unfinished business, hon, so take us home," Iris challenged.

Brass obliged, finding his desire rekindled quickly, as he began to slowly move with Iris. The pace of their lovemaking was accelerating. Brass leaning down to nuzzle at Iris's breasts, feeling her clasp him from behind as her legs wrapped about him. This spurred him on further as he felt he was literally crushing her with how fast he was going, but she bore him fully and met him with upraised hips to compliment their rhythm. He felt her tighten around him, as he buried himself further with each stroke. Feeling his climax beginning, he moved quicker and faster, wanting Iris there as well. To his profound delight, she was there as she arched against him and let a gasping moan that included his name. He also reached the point of no return as his release was achieved, all of his essence pouring into Iris as water into a thirsty land. He collapsed onto her, breathing heavily, Iris holding him cradled to her. She hungrily kissed him as their tongues sought to slowly slip and slide against each other.

The rest of their first night together passed in much the same way, finding that they couldn't get enough of one another, but after several interludes of loving, they were finally able to reach a point where sleep overtook them.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Iris awoke before Jim the next morning, finding Brass lying on his side next to her with his arm draped across her as he snored softly. She kissed him on the cheek before quietly moving his arm and put on her robe to go the spacious bathroom. Iris had never been in a Jacuzzi tub and wanted to try it out. Her efforts to be silent continued as she turned on the water to slowly fill the tub. She added scented bath salts and inhaled the delicate clean fragrance in the steam. Turning the Jacuzzi on to a low setting, she slowly sank into the tub to soak. It felt like being in a glass of Alka Seltzer to her. Her eyes closed as Iris relaxed.

Jim was awakened by the low hum of the Jacuzzi and noting Iris was already up. He stretched and yawned; thoroughly pleased with the night they'd just shared. He was delighted with how totally and innocently Iris gave herself to their lovemaking, surprised at himself with how lusty a response she elicited from him, and hoping that each intimate encounter in the future would be similar. He was going to surprise her further yet.

With closed eyes, Iris luxuriated in the tub with the swirling waters around her. Her eyes flew open in surprise to find herself being joined in the tub by Brass, who gave her a sly smirk as he settled in beside her.

"Morning, milady Brass, I trust you slept well," Brass quipped.

"Only when you let me, Boss," Iris replied with a wink.

Jim's intentions were made known as he drew Iris close and had her atop him as he kissed her hungrily. She sensed his aroused state as well as feeling it. Her kiss in return was equally passionate and unreserved. The next several minutes passed with the sounds of much splashing, with sighs and occasional words to reflect their slow lovemaking that concluded in a mutually satisfying way.

Later in the morning they checked out of the Bellagio to head to the airport for the first leg of their honeymoon trip.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Three weeks later…

Monday morning at the CSI lab was business as usual. Grissom was in his office when he saw Iris and Jim walking by. Iris gave him a wave and big smile as she headed to the locker area to get ready for the day shift she was covering for just that day. Grissom still had her on his graveyard team and glad of it. She seemed to be positively glowing to Grissom as she walked by quickly. Brass, looking very tan and relaxed, stopped in for a quick chat with his best friend.

"Hey, Gil," Jim said.

"Welcome back, Jim. So how'd it all go?" Grissom said with a wink.

"Man, I gotta tell you I've got the whole package in that little gal. She's an awesome cook, loves our old house, and, well, let's just say the lovin' department is more than covered. Know what I mean." Jim gave one of his little half-smiles with an upraised eyebrow. "And did I mention she loves me…me of all people."

Grissom gave one his secretive smiles in return; Brass knew it had everything to do with Sara.

"Your day's coming, pal," Jim said. "She's every bit as special, too".

Jim went on to tell Grissom of the whirlwind honeymoon trip they'd undertaken. They flew first to Indianapolis to meet Iris's clan. He'd been made to feel welcome from the first moment, finding himself a new uncle to three nephews and four nieces. Iris's oldest nephew, Sean, was in college taking courses for a degree in criminal justice and law enforcement with aspirations of joining the Drug Enforcement Agency. Jim had found a kindred spirit in the young man who was the apple of his aunt's eye. From there, they had flown on to visit Jim's mother in Newark. She'd cried upon meeting her new daughter-in-law and being called Ma by Iris. Jim had been away too long he knew and that would change. They'd also caught a Boston Red Sox baseball game, as Jim was delighted to find a sports fan in his bride. In Dallas, she had been a huge Dallas Mavericks, Stars, Texas Rangers, and Cowboys supporter. It could be a divided camp come play-offs she'd warned him.

They had also gone to Montreal, as Iris had never been out of the country before and it was the closest thing to visiting Europe. They had then flown to Fiji for a full two weeks after that, somewhere Brass had always wanted to go. Jim now had some very special memories of making love on the beach as well as out in the warm ocean waters under a moon that seemed just out of reach of their grasp. He and Iris had just returned the night before.

"You two covered a lot of ground," Gil surmised.

"She's been the best thing to come my way besides Ellie. Well, gotta go put the nose to the grindstone." Brass finished as he headed on to his office.

Grissom watched as Brass left. It could be said that Jim and Iris were opposites in some ways, but then again opposites attracted and he believed all the more that what those two shared would be enduring and strong to stand the test of time. He desired the same for Sara and himself.

That night, as Jim and Iris cleaned up after dinner, he marveled at how at home he felt now. Before, this had been where he lived, where he ate, where he slept, the place being not more to him. Now it was truly their home and a place where he wanted to be more than ever. Later as they went on to sleep, Jim held Iris close to him, to have and to hold.

THE END

THANK YOU FOR READING "TO HAVE AND TO HOLD". JIM AND IRIS'S NEW LIFE TOGETHER CONTINUES NEXT IN "HEIDI'S SONG" WHICH WILL BE COMING VERY SOON.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW. I TRY TO ANSWER ALL REVIEWS PERSONALLY. THANKS AGAIN!! LADYKESTREL


End file.
